


Distance

by IzuKou



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oofuri Rarepair Week, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oofuri Rarepair Week Day 2 - Pining: Even though he’s in the same class, Izumi feels like his relationship with Mihashi isn’t as strong as Tajima’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a twist on some of the events of chapter 122.

Izumi had always known that there was a gap between his relationship with Mihashi and Tajima’s relationship with him. The way they could communicate with each other almost wordlessly and the way his perverted teammate could understand Mihashi’s broken sentences easier than he could were evidence of that. Unfortunately, he had never noticed just how big that gap was until his first visit to the third baseman’s house.

Learning that they spent Mondays together stung a bit, but he already suspected the two of them spent more time with each other outside of club activities and class. They were best friends. Everyone knew it, including him. But the moment Izumi heard them call each other by their first names, he knew the distance between them was far more than he initially thought.

A dull pain pierced through his chest as he realized that Mihashi wasn’t even referring to Tajima by his full first name. It was a nickname. Not Yuuichirou. Yuu-kun. He hoped the bitterness that he felt wasn’t showing on his face as much as he thought.

_ Please don’t leave me out. _

“I’m Kou-chan. It’s my nickname.” Damn. If that didn’t sound desperate, he didn’t know what did. “Kousuke is also alright.”

How did he manage to make that sound even more desperate? His actual given name was “also alright?” Smooth. Really smooth. The outfielder wanted to bash his head against a wall until he forgot about this.

“So Izumi-kun is Kousuke…” Izumi froze in place, his heart thumping so strongly that he thought it might actually pop out of his chest. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Quickly turning his head away, he covered his face with his hands, knowing that it was a very visible shade of some colour between pink and red. How could Mihashi calling him by his first name affect him this much? The only thing he knew for certain was that he wanted to hear it again. He coughed and turned back to look at his classmate.

“S-s-s-sorry… K-Kou-chan?” Mihashi asked nervously, misinterpreting Izumi’s reaction as dislike for what he called him. The pitcher took a small step back, trembling slightly.

Hearing Mihashi call him by his nickname would have been wonderful if it wasn’t for the reaction that went with it. His heart sank, and he bit the inside of his lower lip. He knew he shouldn’t think about it because Mihashi was always timid like that, but to see him cowering away because of him was disheartening.

_ He’s never afraid of Tajima. _

Izumi shook his head roughly, trying to get that awful thought out of his head. He shouldn’t compare himself to Tajima in that subject. Tajima was that guy on the team that everyone could get along with because of his abnormal friendliness. He would be the first to admit that his teammate was more friendly than himself. He always thought the pitcher was comfortable around him, though. Was he mistaken in that assumption?

“Either is fine.”

_ No, it’s not. _


End file.
